A Twist M
by SapphireDragonsOnyx13
Summary: So this will have some Thrercy(Thranduil and Percy) Sorry if that disturbs you. if you want the clean not to to much gay seeming stuff see A T wist without the M. it's rated T. enjoy! Ideas and criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**hello so I am changing some things. It will be the hobbit, and yet it won't because as weird and stupid as it sounds Percy Jackson crossover. But some of you may like others not. Things will change some and if you have ****ideas please let me know through PM or review. Yes it sounds weird but I hope you enjoy! Thx for reading!**

**Thorin's POV**

He remembered seeing_ her _for the first time. She was small, skinny small. Her hair was long with tiny white braids framing her face and a thick white braid in the back. The top of her head right above the back braid was black. Unusual for an elf. My father had found her scratched and beaten, as if attacked. I felt sorry but I never felt comfortable around her. She seemed odd and not natural, yes elves are not like dwarves, but her presence wasn't like an elves. Her right eye was a deep sea green and her left was a dark violet purple. Unusual, very unusual because elves had green eyes, but not eyes of two different colors. Especially not purple. It's odd. Dwalin and Balin were helping to train her. She was strong and muscled like a dwarf. She smiled when I seemed proud of her. I was. She was doing so great! Another odd thing unlike what I knew of elves, was that she aged like me. She was sweet but tough when necessary. We fought together many times and my father basically became her father. She sacrificed herself for me. She got three arrows to her shoulder, heart, and stomach for me. I held her in my arms as she died. She told me somethings about a hobbit and a quest. Plus a golden ring and fire. Five days later Erebor and Dale were attacked by Smaug. Many years later I am alive because of her. She saved our lives and made us forget her for our safety. This, is the story.

**Korrina's POV**

She was running around as a kid. She would write in her journal and play with her older sister. Her name was Kaline. About 1,000 years old and to a human she looked like an eighteen year old human with pointy ears. I was 500 years old. I looked five to humans. I loved humans. They were so nice to me and my family. The dwarf kingdom of Erebor was just miles away. I have heard of a prince named Thranduil. I have seen him at parties that they through for his birthday and for celebrations of war victories and such. He was handsome and charming. Always cheerful. My thoughts were disturbed when the orcs attacked. My mother screamed and jumped off of her horse tackling me and my sister. It was great that she was not wearing a dress. She was wearing clothes of a silven elf because they were the only female elf clothes on the ready that fit her. She grabbed me and shoved me to my sister who started running I watched as my mother was slaughtered and my father, after screaming for my mother and fighting and killing twenty orcs, got his head chopped off. We were attacked and I collapsed. My sister had to continue running. She thought I was dead. When it sounded as if they were gone i reattached my fathers head to his body and buried my mother, father and the soldiers that were with us to protect us. I cried as I placed roses on all of their graves, kissing three of my fingers and placing them towards the grave stones. A gentle touch and I knew their spirit was safe and then left their body. I could sense these things unlike my sister. We came from a dark heritage where the elves of this heritage were punished by being transformed into orcs. They we're sided with the orcs and my mother had left because her sister's had become Filled with a darkness and hatred, no one would live from. She was the queen of the dark elves and orcs, telling them things, after I did that I tried to run home, but was hit with an Orc club and presumed dead because of how strong the impact. I survived but was unconscious. If it wasn't for Thror, I'd be dead.

**Thranduil's POV**

He had not been a happy camper, as the humans say, when his mother told him he had to find a princess before he was 1,000 years old. He was now 487, and had not found anyone attractive enough for him. He wasn't necessarily looking for an attractive elf, he just wanted one with some looks to her. He had seen a gorgeous girl around his age. 13 years older than him but he still found her attractive. Her name was Korrina, lovely name don't you think. Mother told me to write stuff in a big ass journal she gave me. I wasn't to like my mother nor father. He was strict and a dick, and my mother was snotty and despised humans for their stupidity and lack of hygiene. I found them funny and interesting. Some weren't bad looking but I did not want them to die before me so a human wife was out of the question. I has talked to Korrina and she had told me some strange things. Her dreams of the future and darker times. I did not know what she meant but she did tell me to not hate the dwarves and to try to come to terms with their greed. I still didn't understand but told her I would. She mentioned Thorin Oakenshield and a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. I just smiled and held her hand. We had lain in the same bed together because of the nightmares she had. She told me being a princess was not easy, and that shed marry me when we grew up. That was after she was raised by dwarves and learned to love meat and to love their ale. Ughhh! Dwarves can be very unclean and stupid at times. I have heard of Thror and Thrain, but said nothing to the poor girl who kept shaking and jumping. "I promise to you, Korrina, that I will marry you by 1,500, when we are both mature, and love you till the day I die." she smiled in her sleep and kissed my cheek. "I love you too Thranduil." I snickered at the I love you part. I do love her, I thought. The way my name rolled off of her tongue sounded so sweet. No one else has ever said it like the way she did. I kissed her forehead and then fell asleep.

**Hi so let me know what you think please, and I hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!** I know it is weird but i will update and I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late update but I have been under the weather and I am feeling somewhat better. So enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

He was running but he didn't know why. There were screams of pain and people cried out a name he recognized as his own, but yet it wasn't his name. "Korrina!" It was a gruff mans voice. I turned, seeing a muscular, black haired dwarf, with a small black beard, kneeling over a female body, with three arrows inside of her. One in her shoulder, the other two in her chest and stomach. He picked her up, and when the man did, I realized she was taller than him, and had pointed ears. I knew she looked about 21 and not a day over, but I had a gut feeling she was a whole lot older than that. Lightning flashed then everything went black. I awoke in a panic, sweat dripping down my forehead anod landing on my pillow. "Percy?" I turned to see my sister Lizzie standing in the doorway to my room. She didn't look like dad, she looked like her mother. I have seen her mothers pictures. Like her mother she had shoulder length curly blonde hair. Her right eye is a deep sky blue like her mothers, and her left eye is a deep sea green like mine and out other siblings. "Nightmares?" I nod my head and she hands me some bagels with blue cream cheese on them. "Thank you." She nods and heads out the door as a son of Hades pops in. "Percy?" Nico asks. "You don't want to stay here, do you?" I could see he was scared of what my answer might be, so I answer truthfully. "Not sure. Maybe in a few weeks I'll know. Hey go get something to eat, you look like you haven't eaten in days." he nods, satisfied and leaves. I get up to take a shower and get dressed. The dream from last night still fresh in my mind. It was odd. I never did feel like I belonged, even when I found out I was a demigod. Never, not even once.

**Thranduil's POV**

He smiled at her. She looked absolutely stunning in his mothers white lace wedding gown. His mother had died years ago, and now he was fulfilling his promise to her. For the one he loves, to wear his mothers wedding dress. It had light crystals above the bow peak above the chest, and some making a V around her waist and making the point in the front. "You look, I can't even find the words to describe you." She blushed. "Thrandy!" Now it was my turn to blush. "Please don't call me that, it's embarrassing!" She pouted, "Fine, but not in public. I do not want those dwarves making fun of me." She giggled. "Silly boy." She cooed as she ran off. "Tis bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!" Curse those superstitions. at least I could see how beautiful she looked before it happened. We were saying I do, when the sirens sounded and the orcs attacked.

**sorry it's so short but I wrote some in class and once again I am still not feeling well. hope you enjoyed and I will try and update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review because I need it and would like to know what you guys think! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Korrina's POV**

Thranduil tackled me when an orcs arrow almost hit my head. "Are you alright?!" He cried. I kissed him lovingly, "Go see if the people are alright, I am fine now go!" He scrambled off of me and screamed at guards, they scurried off and I hopped up to grab the double bladed ax Dwalin gave me as a wedding present. An Orc came rushing up behind me, almost killing me but I combined what I learned from Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, and my natural elf instincts and dodged him, and chopped his head off. "You disgust me." I kicked his head off of the throne room floor over the edge. Thranduil came back in wrapping his right arm protectively around my waist. "I am happy that you can defend yourself love, but I would like it if you would let me rescue you sometimes." I snickered. "If that makes me a damsel in distress, than no. My dwarven family taught me better!" I walked away swinging me hips. I could tell he was in a trance because I could feel his eyes watching me. Later on he came into our room, his eyes never leaving me. I was in the bath, and he wouldn't stop staring. " well? Are you gonna join me or not?" He blushed, removing his clothes and joining me. "Love" he said, sitting behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "You are gorgeous." I giggled. "Thrandy? Can I tell you something?" He squeezes my shoulders gently, " Of course love. What is it?" I turn my head towards him. "I am,.' "My lord!" Thranduil sighs. "What?! I am busy!" I can here the guard trembling at Thranduil's tone. "Sorry, I will leave. Not important anyway!" He scurries off scuffing his feet. Thranduil settles down again, "Continue?" I nod. "Sweetie, I am pregnant, the child is a boy. I want to name him Legolas, is that alright?" He nods. "Of course. But what about a last name? Nine of is really have a last name." I nod. "Greenleaf. Legolas Greenleaf. I can sense he will be strong with nature." Thranduil nods behind me. "I love it."

**Thorin's POV**

"I'm gonna kill Thranduil!" Balin and Dwalin were trying to calm me down. "Now lad," Balin reassured, "this is the man she loves, you do not want to ruin her happiness?" I growl. "Damn you balin, you always know what to say." Dwalin sighs as he heads out to go get some ale to calm me even more. "No, I do not want to ruin her happiness but he didn't get my blessing?!" Balin nods. "little Fili and Kili were invited. They carried the rings." I snarl. "Oh Thorin!" Thranduil! He appears in the doorway, a dagger in his hand. "Your sister told me to give this to you, for all that you have done for her." I grab it and look at it. This dagger was my fathers, he lost it before he went missing. Tears were in my eyes, but I pretended I was tired and wiped them away that way. Thranduil will never see me weakened. "Are you crying?" He mocks. "Get out of my Mountain!" I throw a rock at him and he dodges. "I'll remember that Thorin. I'll remember." He walks off smugly, grinning like a madman. "Damn elves!" Balin slaps me. "Watch it! That's your sister!" I nod. "Sorry, I shall visit her, and bring back Fili and Kili." I walk towards the stable. Grab three ponies and ride off towards Mirkwood. "Damn! Thranduil's fast!" I couldn't spot him anywhere. Good. I thought.

Hello! **did you enjoy it? Sorry it's short, will be updated soon. Next chapter will have more Percy and stuff. No spoilers though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yello! Ok so this chapter will involve more Percy, one of my friends said my story was good, she just wished there was no Percy Jackson. So please let me know what you think about that because I need to know. Thank you! And I hope you enjoy. Review or PM me on what you think! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

"Thranduil." I kept rolling the name off of my tongue. It sounded as if it belonged. The nightmares I have been having keep getting stranger and stranger. "Please father, Poseidon, please help me?" I stood and headed out, bumping into Annabeth. "Hey!" She said. "Hi! Look Annabeth I was just heading out for a walk. I haven't been sleepng to well lately and I need a break from it all." She nodded looking disappointed. "Ok," I placed my arms lovingly around her. "Look, when I am feeling better I will take you on the best date ever. I swear on the River Styx." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Looking forward to that seaweed brain!" She ran off towards the archery rink. I turned and started walking down a path leading to the lake. On my way I started noticing that my surroundings weren't those I was used to. "Huh, that's odd." I kept walking, not even noticing the cracks that formed in the ground until I was falling. I landed in a cave, a pool of water in front of me. It sparkled sapphire and the light from the moon shown off of it. "That's even more odd, the moons not even out!" I panicked a bit, standing up i looked around at my surroundings. The walls were flat Obsidian, glittering because little streams of water were flowing down them. "Where the hell am I?" "You my dear old friend, are in the pools of Mirkwood." I raised my left eyebrow. "But I am in New York?" the voice sighs and comes out of the shadows. "I am Gandalf the Grey, and these are the elven pools of Mirkwood, but this one is in your world, it'll take you to the pools on the side that you were born on." I stepped back. "Look old man, I have no idea who you are or what you are talking about, but I am not from where ever the heck your world is." He sighs again and nods behind me. Next thing I know is that I am shoved into the pool and am being sucked in. "Gah!" I raise my head above the water and gulp for air. I cannot breath in that water for some odd reason. "Good, you made it." I look up to see a tall oldish looking man with pointy ears and brown hair looking down at me. "I am Elrond, we are glad you have returned, your majesty." I gulp as he helps me up. I am dreaming, totally one hundred percent dreaming. I am also a lunatic. Elrond chuckles as if he knows what I am thinking. "If you could not tell I am an elf,..' "I know!" I snap. "I have seen The Lord of the rings and the Hobbit movies!" Elrond looks at me like I am nuts and continues. "This is Mirkwood, I am here on business and must keep you from the eyes of the king." I turn to face him. "Thranduil?" He nods. "You, Perseus Jackson, are the reincarnation of his wife, Korrina, sister of Thorin Oakenshield." I gulp. "This'll be fun." The elf chuckles as he leads me to sunlight which blinds me. "Your horse will take you to Bree, and there you will stay three nights in the inn, expenses have been paid and I will send people to get you when necessary." I nod. "Thank you, I know I do not know you, and shouldn't trust you, but I feel like I know you. Thank you again. I just wish I could go home." Elrond smiles. "In time my friend. In time." I nod and climb onto the horse. White with a black and grey braided mane and tail. 'Glad you are back mi lady!' I glare at him. "I am a man!" The horse snickers and trots towards Bree, I am assuming.

**Thranduil's POV**

I snarl. "How dare Gandalf and Elrond keep my wife from me?!" Legolas looks at me confused. "I thought my mother was dead? And now you are telling me she is back?!" I nod. "But, something seems different. I have a feeling that she no longer looks like she used to." Legolas nods and trots away. "I will find you Korrina, and I will make sure no other male being can lay his hands on you! Not even your brother Thorin Oakenshield."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yello! Good to be back! Ok so we can take our iPads home so I can start typing on the weekends when my dads on the computer! Yeah! Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Good or bad I do not care! Reviews make me feel better!**

**Thranduil's POV**

"Elrond!" I called, storming up the steps into his chambers. "How dare you keep my wife from me!" I stood, inches from his face in a burning rage. "Now Thranduil, do not get all worked up. I am protecting her from others,..' "Others?!" I cry. "You mean me?!" Elrond shakes his head, "No, from his aunt and sister. You remember his sister turning evil and joining his aunt. Helping the orcs and trying to destroy the line of Durin!" I tilted my head. "His?" I ask. Elrond gulps and covered his mouth. "What do you mean by his? My wife was a she elf! And you're calling her a his!?" Elrond backs up. "Your wife was reborn into another world as the opposite sex. I had nothing to do with it Thranduil. Maybe,..' "Don't! Where is he?!" Elrond backs away from me to get a hold of a guard. "he's in Bree," I nod. "Thank you." Then I storm out to get a horse to find my wife.

**Percy's POV**

I made it to Bree last night and surprisingly had a great nights sleep. Now I was eating what looked like oatmeal, but I am positive it wasn't. As I was eating the door burst open and this really tall man with pion years and silver blonde hair,(who looked only like Lee Pace) came in with a very angry look on his face. My spoon fell as he glared at me. I gulped. Elrond had given me human clothes from their world, which where surprisingly comfortable. The elven looking man slowly made his way towards me. I gulped. "Your eyes, they look just like her's" he leaned down, inches from my lips. "One a deep sea green, the other a deep dark violet purple." I tilted my head and grabbed my iPhone. No signal. I used the camera to see that my left eye was indeed a deep dark violet purple. "Huh, that's odd" I can feel his breath on my lips. "You're coming with me." I look at him like he's crazy. "Are you nuts!? No! I am not,..' He grabs my arms roughly and starts dragging me away, throwing golden coins on the table before we left. I was pulled up right in front of the elven man and he wrapped his left arm around me protectively. "What is your name?" He asked, I gulped but answered him. "Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Percy." His arm tightens as we start moving. "That ring on your finger with the Sapphire and the diamonds around it, that was the wedding band I slipped on your finger on our wedding day." I gulped again. You are nuts! Leave me alone and let me go!" I squirmed but was then knocked unconscious. Damn elves.

**hi sorry it's short and I hoped you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Yello! **Hope you guys enjoyed your weekend so far and I am updating so enjoy. For those of you who read Unexpected. I'll update an actual chapter soon! Pinky Promise. **

**Percy's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned, turning onto my side. I heard chains rattling and realized I was chained up. "Why?! Why do you look like my wife?! you are of the male gender! This is some sick joke Gandalf." I heard someone clear their throat. "Now Thranduil this is not my doing. I do not know who did this but you should be happy that your wife sits in front of you. Now may I ask why he's naked!?" "Eeee!" I squeaked. I opened my eyes and looked down to see that I was, in fact, naked. "The fucks wrong with you!?" I screamed at the elven looking man. "So I can see if you are truly the male reincarnation of my wife. If I touched her in certain places,..." He cupped my cheek, gently and very lightly rubbing his other hand up and down the side of my neck. I giggled. The man backed away. "Hmm," He walked behind me, I could feel his eyes on my body. "The key of Erebor." he whispered pointing to where I had a tattoo that looked just like the key used for the secret door in the first hobbit movie. "My wife had that as well." I gulped. He did many other things and soon came to the conclusion that I was indeed his wife. **AN: Ok I have a friend and I do not want to freak her out because gay stuff she is not comfortable with. So from here on out I will be making two versions. One with this one and straight one mostly. Won't be much but please let me know what you think!**

Sorry it's short, this is the separate story with all the actual chapters from the original. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.


	7. Sarcasm

**hello! Updating again and I hope that you enjoy! **

**Thranduil's POV**

I stroked his cheek and he shuddered away. His skin was soft like hers. It made me very uncomfortable that my wife was a man. I am a king, i cannot love a man, it's disgraceful. "Annabeth." The boy grumbled. His age was nineteen, and he had a girlfriend by the name of Annabeth Chase. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. "Thorin," I stood up so abruptly that I hit my knee and fell over with a big thud. "You ok?" I held my head as I looked up. Percy was looking at me with a worried look on his face. I realized a while ago he cared for people just like her. Tears came down my face and he walked over and hugged me. "It's ok, doesn't look life threatening." I nodded squeezing him tighter to me. He smelled like her. It was weird, but not intolerable. I felt a Lang in my back, and liquid running down it. He stabbed me! He freaking stabbed me! He got up and ran out. The bleeding stopped. "Guards!" Many elves rush by in full armor and weapons. "Eeeeeek!" I can tell they apprehended him, dragging him back to my chambers. "Why did you do that, I am kind and welcome you into my home and you stab me?!" Percy spit in my eye. "You kidnap me, taking me from my home and call me your wife?! How the hell do you expect me to react?! Oh Thranduil you are soooooo amazing! Thank you thank you thank you! I loooooooooooooove you so much!" he continues glaring at me. "Was that sarcasm?" Percy cackles. "What else would it be?!" I could tell he was furious. "Guards, notify Elrond Percy will be coming back and staying there for the time being." "but my lord?" "DO IT NOW!" They scramble shaking and scamper off. A couple hours later Percy is on his way to Bree by Elrond orders and will stay heavily guarded. Little did I know an old, relative of mine would meet him there.

**Eramara's POV**

"This is not mead." I say looking down at my supposed mead. "This is wine and it is awful. I said mead!" I cry slamming my drink down. I have not had a great journey so far. First I was attacked by orcs, and then almost caught by my dick of a fathers guards, and now I have wine instead of mead. Damn it. Just then a young eighteen year old boy, who looked a bit like my late step mother walked in and sat down. "Room for three nights and nine meals." He said. His accent was not of this world, at least none I heard of. I was once sucked into a world with, moving metal boxes(cars) and metal cubes that vibrate(some phones) he sat down near my table. He looked like her, and his eyes were like hers. I tried my luck. "Hey?" He turned. "What?" He spoke in elvish, I don't even think he realized it. Except it wasn't present elvish, it was ancient elvish that only my step mother, mother and father knew. My eyes widened as Legolas walked in. I hid my face for he knows what I look like and was not allowed near me. He was the only sibling I liked. We got along and fought side by side. He was a good secret keeper. Never told father where I went after I was exiled. "Perseus?" He said, sitting across from the boy. "Yes?" "I am sorry for my fathers behavior. It is just that you are the reincarnation of Korrina, my mother. She used to sing to me and could see into the future. She told me she saw erebor Burning." I tilted my head. I forgot she could do that. I forgot I had my head up and when Legolas turned, I was screwed. "Sister?" He asked. I gulped. "Hello brother." I smiled sweetly at him. "Step mother." I nodded at Perseus I believe. That is what Legolas called him. The way I said it was bitter and he could tell I did not like the elf inside of him. "I am sorry if I angered you." I laugh. "Tis not you my friend. Tis the being inside you, that's my problem." he tilted his head, I could tell he knew someone who spoke like this, but I guess he wasn't used to this. Oh well. This'll be fun.

**hi sorry it's somewhat short but I hope that you enjoyed it and this new character is my friends character and I'll update ASAP. Promise.**


	8. Thranduil is an evil whore

**Yello. Ok so this is when things really split up. If you do not want to read certain stuff, stay away from the M. Thank you! Enjoy! **

Percy's** POV**

This woman I met is strange. She claims to know Thranduil and that I am the reincarnation of her step mother. Yeah! I was sleeping in the inn, and I hadn't even realized I was kidnapped again by Thranduil. Bastard. I was in his bed chambers, him across from me at the table. His cold unforgiving eyes never leaving mine. I gulped. "So, you've met my, _daughter."_ he said daughter with disgust. "Yes, yes I have. Gotta problem with it?" He, and many others, eventually got used to how I talked and my slang. "Yes I do. What has she told you? Because I assure you I am harmless and loving." I snorted, Turning to a guard. "Can you believe this guy!" I laughed, but then stopped when he grabbed me by my shirt. "Do not mock me, Perseus_ Jackson!" _he said my name bitterly. "Your name is Korrina and it will stay that!" I shuddered at his tone. "but my mother gave me that name!" Thranduil glared and I scampered away. "I will take you to your room." When we got there I was thrown in and the door locked. "Sleep tight!" Thranduil called. The room was twenty feet tall and thirty feet long/wide. The bed was the size of two king sized beds wide, and two kings long. It had blue silk blankets and a night robe. I took a bath and then changed. I ate the meal on my desk and then fell asleep when my head hit the pillow. I dreamt, that I was a she elf. I had long white braids on either side if my face, and a long and thick one in the back. I was wearing a midnight blue gown with light crystals all over it. The ring Thranduil said was his wife's was on my left hand. They were small, and had calluses on them. I was very muscled most likely because I was raised by dwarves, lifting heavy things and becoming stronger. There was a little elven boy running around my feet, Legolas, my son. Then I saw two other she elves that looked about twelve. One with silver blonde hair and one with light brown hair. The girl with the brown hair was half human, her mother died trying to save her. Thranduil came in fuming. "You are no daughter of mine!" He yelled at the half human girl. "My actual pure elf daughter is better for the thrown than you! She is first in line, and if she dies it's Legolas. And by that tim. They'll have kids and you'll never get the thrown!" Something in my mind told me Thranduil blamed the girl for her mothers death. "You will leave you have no place here!" The girl whimpered and I tried to stop Thranduil but he slammed me against a wall. I was forced to watch the crying girl being dragged away by guards. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Oh so sorry." I awoke with a start and bonked my head against something. "Nightmares?" Thranduil asked. I swallowed hard. How could he do that to his own daughter. "Get out!" I cried hitting him harder and harder with my fists. "Get out! get out! Get out!" I wouldn't stop hitting until he was gone. "Bastard!" I cried. "Damned bastard!" Once he was gone I sighed. Finally, but then he burst in and tackled me to the bed, pinning me there with chains. Fuck. "Who cares if you are of the male gender, you are my wife none the less and I will love you and be with you again!" Thranduil presses his lips to mine, making me squirm and shriek. "gtfh, offgh muuuu!" I cried, making him pull away and tilt his head. "What?" I head butted him and tried to run but remembered I was chained to the bed. "I said get off me you sun of a bitch!" I squirmed but it was no use. "He crawled back up cutting off my clothes until I was naked. "That's a big cock." Thranduil mumbled. Ten inches, I was very proud. I eked as he ran his hands up and down my body, taking me into his mouth. Gosh his mouth was wet and warm making me moan. Fuck. "Uh Huh!" I was panting as he hummed on my cock making me really hard. I was near release but he stopped me, placing a cock ring(how the hell did he get that and where?) On my cock. "Not yet." He whispered in my ear. I don't know when but at some point he got naked and was fingering me and kissing my chest, nipping my nipples. "Please stop!" I whimper as he enters me. He's quite big himself. "Ahhhhhh!" I cry out as he hits my sweet spot. "Hmmm?" He chuckles at me. He starts thrusting into me and his thrusts are already get harder and faster. I cry out as he constantly hits that spot. I feel the cock ring being removed and he starts pumping me. We cum together with loud cries, and then it's over. I am panting really hard, exhausted. "You are lovely" he says, lying beside me. "Ugh!" I groan at the pain in my ass. "See you in the morning." He whispers right in my ear. He pulls me into him, wrapping his arms around me. I fall asleep instantly, dreaming of having a vagina and breasts and Thranduil fucking me. Sheesh, what the hell is wrong with my life?!

**hello. Sorry it's a bit messed up and weird but I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and I can only update in school now because I am moving into a dead zone. I might be able to update elsewhere. No idea yet. Hope to see you soon!**


	9. So Close

**sorry, I have no wifi so yeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. We'll enjoy and please let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Percy's POV**

I am going to kill Thranduil. First he kidnaps me then rapes me, in a way. How could he do that to me, I thought I was his wife?! Grad this is annoying. plus, How could he push away his own daughter? Send her into a land she doesn't know all by herself? Middle earth is huge and he sent her to a place no elf really goes. I told you he was a bastard. "Thranduil!" I cried, storming into his thrown room. "How could you?!" He looks up all innocent like. "How could I do what?" I am red and smoke is coming out of my ears I am sure. "To your daughter, the half human one! And what about the elf daughter?!" Thranduil gulps, "Now love," "Oh don't you dare now love me!" Thranduil gets off of his thrown and starts backing away slowly. I charge him pulling out the eon and un capping it. Riptide appears and Thranduil goes pale. "Now, answer me!" I hit him in the head with the butt end of my sword before I am dragged off and thrown in a cell. I am soooo hopeless. Please find me soon Chiron, I miss Annabeth and her brains. She would know how to get out of this.

**Nico's POV**

Percy's been missing fro two weeks now, and that is how long I've gone without food and water. I am really Thin and pale. I miss him, his smile his life, his eyes. Oh his eyes are the most wonderful thing you could get lost in. I am clutching a picture of us Jason snapped not to long ago. On the day he went missing I was going to confess my love for him. Oh Percy where are you? "Nico?" Hazel. "Yes?" She slowly walks into my cabin and sits down on the bed across from mine. "How are you doing?" I smile at her heart. "Fine, a lot better than Annabeth. She cooped herself up in her cabin and won't come out. Sleeps under the covers and talks to no one but Thalia who came back two days ago to take care of her. I feel bad." Hazel nods. "I brought you mcdonalds " I laugh as she hands me a kids happy meal. A toy from the hobbit appears. She looks like a character I have never seen. A long sparkly midnight blue dress, and I black spot on the top of her head. She looks a bit like a female Percy in the facial features. Something tells me to keep it and look at it later so I set it in my nightstand and lock it. Can never be to safe. I share my meal with Hazel and then went for a night walk. The characters name was Korrina, and a little name I wouldn't notice till later that the name in tiny print beside her nMe, was Perseus Jackson.

An: ooooooooooooooo! Guess you'll have to wait till I update next! Heeheeheeheehee! Hope you can wait! See you next time!


	10. No, love

Sorry I haven't updated. On my profile I said no wifi, and maybe on a chapter so sorry but enjoy!

**Nico's POV**

Annabeth can be very annoying when she wants to be. She would cling to me and would never stop crying. "We promised we would never be separated again after Tartarus, now look where we are!" Her sobs were uncontrolled and rang through the night. I must say I did feel bad for her, but she needs to stop feeling self pity, and help me find the lost idiot. I have an idea where he is, thanks to the toy, but I must look into it. I miss him. His smile and laugh. Oh Percy were in Hades are you? My thoughts wer interrupted when Jason came bursting through my cabin door. "Nico! It's Percy!"

**Korrina's POV**

She held Kili in her arms and tickled him to death. He was still like a baby, but he was old enough to speak. His laughter filled my ears and made me smile. He had a lovely laugh. "Fili!" He came running in, in a panic. "IS SOMETHING WRONG?!" He asked panicked that Kili may have been hurt. "No, he is fine. Everything is fine." he nodded. "Good. So, suppers ready!" I smiled as Kili bolted up and raced Fili to dinner. "Boys" I mumbled. When we got there Thorin was sitting across from his, our father who was sitting beside grandfather. I sat beside Thorin. "So, Thranduil came today." I gulped. I could hear the anger and hurt in his voice. "He asked to have your hand in marriage." I knew Throin loved me as a sister and didn't want to lose me, I didn't want to lose my dwarf family either. They were all I had all these years. "Thorin, I will marry him. But just know I love him, but I am doing this for the safety of the ones I love." Thorin nods and then pushes his plate of some kind of meat away. "Very well. Excuse me." And then he was gone.

**Percy's POV**

He woke up to a pair of arms around his waist. "Hello, Perseus." The way he said my name sent chills down my spine, but I did not pull away this time. "Hello Thranduil." He kissed the back of my neck. "I'm not in my cell am I?" He smiled, and I only know because as weird as it sounds I could feel it. And not by his breath, but I could just sense it. I've never been able to do that before. I also noticed that all of me senses were enhanced. I could see a mouse eating an apple from a mile away. And I could her a drunken elf conversation going on clearly about Two hundred meters away. "I could not leave the one I love alone in a cold, dark, unforgiving dungeon cell now could I?" I laughed gently. When I tilted my head I realized I had a lot more hair than when I fell asleep. I bolted up and found a mirror. I had hundreds of tiny white braids framing both sides of my face. My black hair on top, and a long thick white braid in the back. My gown was a navy blue with crystals all over it. My left eye was still a deep dark violet purple, and my right still a deep sea green. "You look like a male Korrina. Which is who you are, love." I turn to him. "You're not going to let me leave are you?" He smiles evily and yet soothingly. "No, love."

**Mwahahahahahahahahah cliff hanger! And I don't know when I can update. I'll go with my dads girlfriend to her work and try to update tomorrow, and when my dad works I'll go with him. Hope you liked it and see ya next time! **


	11. Same as t chapter,put warning in It

Hello. Sorry for not updating and I really hope you enjoy and well, no wifi so I'll update when I can. Enjoy!

Percy's POV

"You're not going to let me leave, are you?" Thranduil smiles evily yet soothingly. "No, love." I gulp down the fear of never being able to see Annabeth, Nico, my mom or my friends. "Please?" He stands up and slowly starts walking towards me. "I love you, Korrina." I step back as I snarl. "My names not Korrina! It's Perseus Jackson! Now let me leave or so help me!" He snickers to himself. "Or so help you what?" I am trembling, and the next thing i know is that I am running. I can't tell if I am going in a circle or not because all the walls look the same yet I keep going straight. I think. I don't stop running till I see the light but even then I a, stopped and knocked out by guards. Why did this have to be me?

Nico's POV

"Jason? Where's Percy? You said it's Percy so where is he?!" Jason was standing over a really deep hole, I couldn't see anything. "Down there." He pointed. He was still hurt about Leo. I could hear it in his voice. (Blood of Olympus reference) "Down, there?" He nods. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Reyna and others are all there with us when we start falling. There's a cave, and a pool. The pool sucks us in and I awake, to a completely different Earth.

Thranduil's POV

What on middle-earth was his wife's problem?! I thought she'd love to be with me. Am I, am I, to ugly for her, him. I throw myself on my throne dramatically to emphasize the pain to my kingdom. "Oh! Why me?! I have always loved her!" Legal as walks in not looking to awful happy. "Father, I found her." I tilt my head. "Who?" He smiles wickedly, almost as if he knows that he has me beat. "Eramara."

Piper's POV

Ax we trudged along, Jason wouldn't let go of my hand. I wish Leo was hear, this world looks like something he described once. I'm not saying he's a nerd or geek, but he's into this stuff. "Yallume!" We stop in our tracks, not used to other voices or this other tongue. "My lord! Shall we take them to the king?!" Suddenly we are surrounded by giant men and women with pointy ears. "We shall take them back to Mirkwood." the guy I am assuming the leader calls. He looks oddly like Orlando Bloom. Huh. They chain us to horses and take us with them to Mirkwood I am assuming. I tried many attempts at char speak but then they gagged me. Dicks. When we reach there I can't help but be in shock at All the beauty, as the sun hits the pools it glimmers and sparkles. We are taken to a giant(can't actually compare to actual size. Have you seen Mirkwood?!) on the throne is a tall man, with silver blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, pale, but still beautiful on any one of their kind, skin. And he also had pointy ears. It looked like he wore grey leggings and knee high boots specially made. His crown looked like it was to go with the seasons for it looked like fall and fall was among us. The tallest points were technically right behind his ears(an:I suck at describing his ears so look up Thranduil's crown if I don't paint a clear image which I most likely won't but I'll try.) there were what looked like red berries and pinw leaves in it as well. He had a variety of rings on. At least two on each finger. The word fabulous! Popped into my head. "Hello. You probably haven't heard of me. I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood." he does a nod of his head like a bow but not completely. "Do any of you know a Perseus Jackson?" Annabeth's face brightens. "Yes! Have you seen him?! He's my boyfriend!" The look on Thranduil's face changes into a look that could kill. Then he's back to normal. "Yes I have seen him, as a matter of fact he's my wife." We all tilt our heads and Nico looks a bit hurt. I never knew what happened between Nico and Will when the war was over. They seemed to bond, but I guess Nico lied about being over Percy. "I AM NOT YOUR WIFE YOU JACKASS!" Percy comes storming in wearing green leggings, dark brown boots, and an emerald green vest with a lime green long sleeved shirt underneath. Thranduil smiles wickedly. "Oh yes you are." Then Percy's dragged to his throne and thrown on his lap.(that sounds so redundant sorry guys) Thranduil grabs his hair and Percy yelps. It's really long and white now. He too, has pointy ears. "Let him go!" Nico cries. "Oh no, I'd very much lik to see how this'll all turn out while your locked away for the rest of your life for disrupting me in the middle of discussing important things." I snarl and go to lunge when we are all gra bed and carted away to what I'm assuming are the dungeons.

Percy's POV

"Let my friends go!" I'm in his face, threatening him and screaming at him. He doesn't seem fazed. "No." Te next thing I know is that there's a loud slap of skin to skin contact and Thranduil's holding his face where's theres a cherry red hand imprint on the left side of his cheek. "You! How could you?!" He pushes me down off of the throne and lands on top of me. "How could you hurt my friends?!" I snarl back. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Put me down you son of a bitch!" I can hear him snickering below me. A door opens and I am thrown on a bed. My clothes instantly being ripped off. **Now I know I said there is a m one and a t one. This part is m so those of you who want to read go ahead, and those who don't the next bold section is when you can read. Have a nice day. **Thranduil starts groping and kissing me and I actually like it. "Mm!" His tongue enters my mouth, battling with mine and winning. He tastes sweet, like blueberries. His clothes are off as well and he goes lower, I try to stop him but then I am in his mouth, feeling him bob up and down, and suddenly my body won't listme to me. It's burst enjoying the pleasure a King of Mirkwood can give. His tongue swirls around the head and I buck up. 'Man he sure knows how to sexually to true someone' I think to myself. Then he has some lube kind of thing out and is preparing my entrance. It hurts a bit, but nothing I, the great Perseus Jackson can't, oi! His finger hits my prostate and I lose all matter of thinking. I'm gone. I've lost this battle. I squirm but I'm just making his fingers hit my prostate even more. "Ahhh! More more!" I can't belive I ma saying this. But as I think this he is in me and going in and out slowly, and it's driving me nuts. I grab his hips and pull them towards me, so he ends up slamming into me and making me cry even louder. "Ah fuck me!" Thranduil snickers as he goes harder and faster. "Gladly." Then it's in and out really fast, I'm on the verge and to help me because I can feel that Thranduil's close he grabs me and starts thrusting. "Mmmmmmm!" We both come crying wa h others names and then I feel awful. Why didn't I stop him from taking my virginity the first time and then now(see m to see) "how was that?" I look over at Thranduil who collapsed beside me. "Sadly, really fucking amazing." He smiles. Thud. We oth turn to see none other than Thorin Oakenshield, standing in the doorway. Wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Oh fuck!

**ok so all you missed was that Thoin saw what Percy/Korrina did with Thranduil. Sorry if it's bad, I try. Well hope you enjoyed and update soon! Promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello. Sorry for not updating and that last little part. Please enjoy.

**Percy's POV**

I was sooooooo embarrassed. The man who was supposedly my brother, just saw me get fucked, by his enemy. "Thorin, how nice of you to, uh, drop by!" Thorin snarled. "Get your disgusting, filthy mangy paws off of my sister!" Thranduil cackled. "No." His face grew serious and he called on guards to take him away, but with all the strength I had, prevented them by getting in front of him. "Leave him alone!" Thranduil stood, guards covered him until he got a silver robe on and his boots. "Now now love, step away from the beast." Thorin pushed me out of the way for a second. "Beast? You're calling me?! The beast! Look at yourself!" Thranduil gave himself the up down. "I look fine." Thorin charged him and tackled him. "ENOUGH!" I cried. They both stopped and looked at me. "Why can't we all just get along and-' they grab me, and start tugging my arms. "She is MY sister!" Thorin cries. "MY wife!" Thranduil. They keep pulling until Legolas comes in and screams at them. "You could rip my mothers arms off now knock it off!" They stopped and looked at him. Thorin bowed his head and Thranduil stood taller until I kicked his shin. Legolas grabbed my arm, telling them that he would be back with me tomorrow and that, that should give them plenty of time to settle their differences. Yeah, right. We reached Bree and I saw that Elrond was waiting for us. "Well, glad to see that you could finally make it." Legolas smiled. "I told father I found Eramara, but he seemed to busy with Percy, Korrina here." Elrond nodded. "Where is she now?" He asked. Legolas gulped, "Well, Elrond-' "Elrond! So good to see you!" Eramara walked out of the bushes, pulling along an all white stallion, and a black mare. "Eramara!" Elrond called stretching Out his arms so they could embrace. "I see Korrina got herself into trouble." Eramara scolded. "Hey! It's Perseus! Not Korrina! It's bad enough Thranduil calls me that." I mumble that last part. "Thranduil calls you that?!" She snorted. Great, she heard me. "Yes, the jackass. Could you please tell him I am not his wife!" Eramara looked sad. "I cannot Percy. You are his wife and, he won't stop until you are together again." I bow my head. "Yeah, but you see I watched the Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit movies, so I know that Thorin saw us when-' "WHAT?!" She shrieked. "Yeah, Thorin saw us-' "Where is he?!" Her voice was that of hatred. "Stop interrupting me! And how should I know?!" She shook her head. "We must take him with us. Elrond?" He nodded. "It is perfectly alright. Now come, we must hurry." "Hey Elrond?" He turns. "You are the guy who plays the red skull in Captain America!" He tilts his head, "Who?" I shake my head. "No not you, the guy who plays you. Hugo Weaving. He plays you and the red skull. And a lot of other bad guys." Elrond laughs at me but not in a bad way. "You are definitely a strange boy, Perseus." From then on I ride with Eramara on her horse back to the good elf palace. Yes, I think Thranduil's evil, gotta problem with it?!

**Thorin's POV**

I had to ride with _him _to get to my sister. Why was she a man though? That's just odd. "Thorin! Fili and Kili won't stop! Ah!" I turned to see Fili and Kili tickling Bilbo and teasing him. "Stop it! He is carrying a child!" They turn to face me and bow their heads in shame. I don't really want to explain what happened between me and Bilbo. Gandalf forced me to stay with him after my injury healed. And then, well Fili and Kili can tell you the rest but I don't have to tell you who the father is. I never knew male Hobbit's could have children. Odd, yes. "Thorin!" I turned to see Thranduil glaring at me. "You corrupted my son!" I snorted. "I did not, Tauriel fell in love with Kili and they got married. Legolas would do anything for Tauriel and followed her. He helps us now. And I know he has escorted my sister. By the way, Kili and Tauriel have three kids. One oldest child who's a girl, and two twins that look a lot like Fili and Kili." Thranduil snarls. "Elves would never love dwarves!" I cackle. "Tell that to Tauriel!" Thranduil scowls and turns away. When I look up I see my sister in male form standing there, with Legolas' arm around him, and a woman who looks so, Eramara! Shit! She's going to kill me. "Thorin! Thranduil!" She cries through gritted teeth. "I'll see you both later!" And then she storms off. Women.

AN: sorry it's short but I really hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon!


End file.
